Barrettes
by Green1
Summary: Yuuram, Oneshot. Wolfram is bored and wants to get away with Yuuri.


Barrettes - Oneshot

author: FurryGreen

rating: Anyone

disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. There's that. I always give a blanket warning that most, if not all, of my characters are OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you. And, yes yes, I know my writing has all the gusto of a fifth grader. I apologize for this story being murky. What can I say? I'm just a hack. ''

It was quite a lovely day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't hot. Rather, it was pleasant with a soft breeze from the south that brought with it the lovely smells of the flower gardens. It was rather unusual because of how mild it was. All the days before had been absolutely horrible because of the heat, insects, sunshine, and other summertime ailments that the hot weather makes insufferable. This day was the kind of day one spends outside, horseback riding, partaking in picnics, or seducing the one you love.

Wolfram took all this in as he walked to the floor to ceiling paneled window that adorned one wall of the informal dinning room. It was just after lunch and so a picnic would probably not be the thing to do. He looked over his shoulder, but his fiancé had already left. He would fancy himself a little seducing, though. He imagined it would, quite possibly, reduce the boredom he felt at being trapped indoors.

He'd been indoor much too much as of late, and it had only been by Yuuri's heartfelt plea's that he'd conceded to this. The young ruler had been adamant that, after this last kidnapping, Gretta wouldn't fair well if he were kidnapped again (this being the third time a jealous suitor had tried to kidnap him.) What if Gretta thought kidnapping was the way one said 'I love you'? Then where'd they be? What kind of example would that be?

Of course, that argument was ridiculous. For one, the first two attempts had been made by the youngish count who, though handsome, was utterly stupid. At both times Wolfram was just about to spring to freedom when Yuuri came. The last time, just a month ago, he'd been asleep and the whole crime had been done in broad daylight so 'help' had arrived way too soon for him even to try. Besides, the only reason why he'd agreed was because Yuuri looked so... so... He couldn't think of the right word, but it brought a blush to his cheeks.

Without much else to do, the following month went as followed: Wolfram, being stripped off the command of his soldiers (something he felt was only temporary), followed his promise of the first week. The second week, after a length argument with his family, he was given over to the care of a bodyguard. The third week, he was to be physically restrained and barred from anything (and one) who would help him in leaving the castle grounds, as well as two different bodyguards to replace the first. The last week had concluded with a threat to attach Lord Weller as his shadow if he tried one more attempt at either fighting, poisoning, eluding, attaching various women to, or otherwise dumping the bodyguard, OR leaving the castle grounds.

Wolfram, though pigheaded most times, knew this threat was true and he'd bet that man would have pleasure in foiling his plans. So he'd conceded on stop, but later told Yuuri how he felt about this by way of destroying their room and all his clothing.

He couldn't hold a grudge where Yuuri was concerned, however, and even the tiny, unfathomable glitter of hope that the thought of seducing Yuuri gave him was enough to seek him out. Wolfram found him on his first try, in the office dealing with some official business or another.

Some man, a statesman by his look and stiff back, gave him a moment's glance when he walked into the room behind him. He was tall and his clothes looked starched enough to keep him upright even in death. His cheeks were flushed and it was obvious he'd been arguing, or trying to argue, with Yuuri. The man turned to glance at him when he came in. He paled, blanched, then excused himself after remembering he had to launder his socks all within a minute of his arrival.

Yuuri sighed in relieve and smiled at him when he settled down in a chair. He was wearing a light tan shirt and Wolfram let himself admire it for a moment. Yuuri looked very good in black but he found himself liking him in other less royal colors.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, looking up for a moment then went on when he was Wolfram about to speak: "No. No. You leave the castle and something will happen to you."

Wolfram put on a sweet smile. "Not if you're with me." That stilled Yuuri's pen for a moment. "It's such a wonderful day, isn't it? Much too good to stay indoor, don't you think?"

This earned him the briefest of nods before he frowned. "I can't. I've got too much paperwork to do."

"Let Gwendel do it than."

"No!" Yuuri blushed, probably at the fierceness in his voice, and ducked his head over the paper. "I'm far too old to need his help if it's not needed."

"We could go horseback riding or have a picnic. Imagine how --"

"We've just had lunch," interrupted the King, a slight strain in his voice. "And I have work to do."

"There's this wonderful forest only half a day's ride away. In the center is a wonderful clear lake, where we could just sit and enjoy ourselves." The numerous 'wonderful's' didn't seem to have an affect on the King, who seemed more irked at every word. Besides, he was quite certain Yuuri knew of the forest. He'd bet his left arm that Lord Weller had taken him there during the times he was gone on patrols.

"It would be dark by the time we get there," Yuuri pointed out. He set the newly signed document in a pile and got a new one.

Wolfram waited a moment to watch his King. Yuuri had this strange way of reading: His brows would furrow together and, when he wasn't mouthing out the words, he nibble quite deliciously on his lower lip. He could watch him forever.

"It's the full moon out tonight. Moonlight on the lake would be... wonderful. And we could go..." he trailed off, eyes cast skyward as he tried to pull the right word from his head. It wouldn't come and eventually he sighed.

"No," said the King. "It's not going to happen. You should save your breath."

Wolfram's eyes squinted anger but Yuuri was untouched. After several moments, he settled down into wrathful indignation. When that didn't work, he changed his tactics.

"Yuuri," he waited until the King's black eyes trailed to his face in a distracted look. "What are those things in your hair?"

A hand came up to touch the clips absently. "Barrettes."

Wolfram knew all about barrettes, and other such womanly things, though he always let on to the opposite. The only one fooled in this, he thought, was the King. The barrettes were pretty, though straight and pink. They offset his dark hair wonderfully. "Who gave them to you?"

"My mother," a pause, "why?"

Wolfram shrugged, looking away for a moment. "They just look very pretty," he said. When he got no response, he said: "Can I try them on? I didn't think you'd ever pick out something so cute. Maybe you should remember to get me some? Don't you think they'd match my nightgown? I'd probably look better in them. Pink is a good color for me, I think."

The King glowered at him. He set the quill aside to take them off and hand them over. Wolfram felt satisfaction when he didn't take it up again.

With a hum, Wolfram positioned them where he knew they'd bring out his best qualities. "How do I look?" he said after a moment. He smiled his best 'come-fuck-me' smile and turned his head this way and that.

Yuuri said nothing, but he blushed.

Wolfram stood. "Thank you, Yuuri," and turned to go.

Yuuri shot to his feet. "What? Where... Ah," he caught hold of himself, much to Wolfram's disdain. "I need those..."

He turned to him again, still smiling. "Should I take them off, then?" He pouted. "I was thinking about going down to the barracks and showing the soldiers. I'd like to have a second opinion since you don't seem to want to tell me."

Yuuri studied him for a moment then sighed, the defeated sound of one who'd just lost the battle. "You want to go out riding?" he asked. Wolfram brightened. "Just let me get a word to Gwendel about these papers."

THE END

I'm sorry. I know this is horrible. It's a brainfart. I'm distraught over my laptop's continued threats to die on me (it's has 'New Old Times' on it and it won't even allow me the decency to get it off.) So, I know it makes little to less than no sense. I apologize again. XD


End file.
